Dolor Nocturno
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: TERMINADO! Un muchacho se detiene a contar sus penas... ¿Qué angustias violan su frágil cuerpo por las noches? ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos más ocultos? LxL HHxL
1. Quebrando cuerpos

**Disclaimer**: No sé bien a quien pertenece Shaman King y todo sus personajes, pero descuiden, que seguro que a mí no.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: ¡Este es mi primer fic de SK! Lo empecé a escribir hace un tiempo, cuando aún había visto un sólo capítulo de la serie, así que, como podrán descubrir por ustedes mismos, las personalidades de los personajes no son muy verosímiles. Pero quería acabarlo y publicarlo, es como un antojo. Tengo que advertirles que no sólo se trata de parejas homosexuales, sino que además hay sexo explícito, así que, a los que no le gusten estas cosas, simplemente, pueden retirarse. De todos los demás, acepto críticas fundadas. Por cierto, mis personajes son un tanto traumados y bajo ningún concepto deben imitarlos ni sentirse inspirados por ellos, no es verdad que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Es sólo una frase estúpida. Ahora sí, disfruten!

-------------------------------

**Dolor Nocturno**

-------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**: _Quebrando cuerpos._

-------------------------------

Cada vez que lo veo discutir con Horo Horo, tengo la ilusión de que todo haya sido un sueño. De veras, tan sólo anhelo haberlo imaginado durante una noche afiebrada. Esos chicos se miran de una forma, tienen que amarse, no hay otra posibilidad. No obstante, sus ojos dorados detienen el juego para mirarme fijo y mi mente se llena con el sonido de su voz en recuerdos oscuros: Lyserg, mi querido Lyserg... ¡No! Odiaría otro encuentro, odiaría repetir la pesadilla, y odio, por sobre todo, odio el tener esta seguridad de que en cuanto me haya acostado en mi cuarto, percibiré su respiración en mi cuello.

La primera vez fue sin duda la más dolorosa. Yo había notado la forma en que me solía observar, pero aquél día fue tan insistente que me sentí incómodo. Cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, me eché en el suelo de espaldas a la ventana y me cubrí con la sábana, pensando todavía en la fuerza de sus ojos. Me pareció oír algo detrás de mí y un repentino miedo inexplicable me invadió. Entonces lo sentí: su mano fría en mi cintura y su aliento en mi oído.

-Shhh... Lyserg...

Reconocí la voz al instante y quise voltearme, decirle que se fuera, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. La caricia recorrió mi vientre para luego ir más abajo, así que yo gemí.

-No, por favor, no...

-Shhh... –Repitió.

Cerré los párpados con fuerza mientras su lengua jugaba con mi lóbulo derecho. Quería huir, juro que quería huir, pero simplemente me era imposible. Mi mano se tensionó alrededor de la suya, sin poder quitarla de donde estaba. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío y caí en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo mis sábanas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Soltame, Len, soltame.

-No. No te estás resistiendo, Lyserg, no querés que te suelte. Admitilo, Lyserg...

-Yo...

Me sonrojé. No era verdad. ¡No era verdad! Quería que me soltara, realmente quería que me soltara. Noté que desataba el nudo de mis ropas, abriéndolas lentamente, y lo único que yo pude hacer fue contraerme y volver a rogar: _no, por favor, no... _

Sentí sus manos en cada parte de mi piel, cada rincón, sus manos frías y sudorosas, rozándome casi con aspereza, con brusquedad. Intenté gritar pero no pude, no pude, y su dedo índice se introdujo en boca lentamente, acariciando mis labios, y yo no podía, no podía gritar, no podía morderlo y lastimarlo y huir. No podía. Así que me quedé tieso mientras me penetraba lenta pero dolorosamente. Dolía. Dios, cómo dolía.

-Me duele... –Dije, en un susurro imperceptible, y repetí: -Me duele...

-Shhh... Ya se pasará... Ya te gustará... –Respondió, con su voz melosa.

La verdad es que no le gusta hablar mucho. Pero cuando lo hace, sus voz es melosa, desentonada. En esa ocasión, la primera en que lo oía hablar así, me dio un escalofrío.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, Lyserg... verás que te gustará.

Y entonces el dolor fue mutando, es cierto, moderándose hasta transformarse en algo más, pero no lo suficiente para disipar la angustia, el terror que toda la situación me provocaba. No me gustaba. _No me gusta_.

Finalmente, acabó. Me soltó y se fue por donde vino. Sin una palabra de despedida. Yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, temblando, frágil, roto por dentro. Quise llorar, no obstante, mis ojos no se humedecieron en toda la noche. Ni en ésa ni en la siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente.

Todavía, espero ese saludo que pondrá fin a mi sufrimiento.

-------------------------------

**Más Notas de la Pesada de la Autora**: ¿Qué tal? Quería avisarles que lo más probable es que la historia acabe en el segundo capítulo o en el tercero, pero aún no los termino así que no sé. Lamento que sean capis tan cortos, pero así es el fic. El próximo será más o menos del mismo largo. Espero que les haya gustado... ¡Dejen reviews, por favor! ¡No tengan piedad!


	2. Todo estará bien

**Disclaimer**: No sé bien a quien pertenece Shaman King y todo sus personajes, pero descuiden, que seguro que a mí no.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: ¡Actualicé! ¡Wheeee! ¡¡¡Millones de gracias a Lian Black y a Yokotsuno por dejar reviews!!! Es verdad, casi todos mis demás fics son de DNAngel... también pueden leerlos si quieren . Qué alegría que les haya gustado este fic... Y, Yokotsuno, es genial saber que te parezca lindo a pesar que no solés leer sobre chicos... para mí es una adicción! XD Prometo leer tu historia. Ahora, disfruten!

-------------------------------

Dolor Nocturno 

-------------------------------

**Capítulo 2**: _Todo estará bien_

-------------------------------

            Los miro de reojo otra vez. Horo Horo parece no haberme notado, aquí, en mi escondite, debajo de la vergüenza. Pero Len sí lo sabe, Len puede hasta percibir el aroma de mi piel, puede reconocer mi aliento a cualquier distancia. Así que cuando me encojo, cuando me tomo las rodillas con ambos brazos intentando ocupar menos espacio, lo hago a sabiendas de que es en vano.

            Los oigo hablar, simular discutir, sin embargo yo entiendo esas discusiones, esas discusiones sólo son excusas para tocarse, para sentir al otro un poco más cerca. Sí, yo entiendo... aunque Len nunca hace eso conmigo. Viene por las noches a apropiarse de mí, pero durante el día es totalmente indiferente, como si apenas nos conociéramos, como interpretando una obra teatral de pésima calidad. Nunca. Y en cambio con Horo Horo...

            Esos chicos se miran de una forma, tienen que amarse, no hay otra posibilidad.

            Ojalá, ojalá así fuera y me dejaran en paz. Y entonces, al fin, todo estaría bien.

            Tanto me hundo en mis pensamientos, que tardo en descubrir que los gritos han cesado. Deben de haber tropezado, porque ahora están en una posición incómoda, casi uno sobre el otro. Se observan muy atentamente, desconociéndose de pronto, maravillándose ante brillos que siempre están ahí y nunca habían sabido ver, están quietos, paralizados, grabando los detalles porque no quieren olvidarlos. Mientras yo, yo jamás me volteo a ver el rostro de Len mientras lo hace, jamás, jamás porque no quiero recordarlo, no quiero que en mi memoria quede nada de él, aunque ese sea un deseo que sea incapaz de cumplir.

            Horo Horo extiende una mano y acaricia levemente el rostro de Len.

            El rostro de **mi** Len.

            ¡Demonios!

            Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar el pensamiento. Que hagan lo que quieran. A mí qué me importa. Seguramente, si él se encarga de satisfacerlo, ya no vuelva a aparecer por mi cuarto. Sí, eso va a pasar. Y será genial, todo como antes, tan tranquilo, tan solo. Sí, sí. Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien.

            Cierro los ojos con fuerza, pero el instinto, el sabor a peligro, me hace abrirlos otra vez, abrirlos a esa escena que me duele, no, no, qué digo, no. Todo estará bien. Y los veo, los veo, quedan dentro de mí, los veo a ambos y... Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien.

            Y cuando lo besa, todo estará bien, cuando sus labios comienzan a tocarse, todo estará bien, yo me pongo de pie, todo estará bien, me acerco de forma precipitada, todo estará bien, no lo puedo evitar, no, no puedo, todo estará bien, y entonces le doy un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Horo Horo, que queda tirado en suelo, con sangre chorreando por su boca traicionera y pecaminosa, sorprendido, haciéndose el ingenuo, como si no se lo mereciera.

            Todo estará bien.

            Todo estará bien.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: Espero que les haya gustado . Está un poco sado, pero es que el personaje de Lyserg me late a que sólo podría tener una relación así... Sigan dejando reviews, que me alegran la vida!! Pronto actualizaré!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**


	3. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer**: No sé bien a quien pertenece Shaman King y todo sus personajes, pero descuiden, que seguro que a mí no.

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencias**: Este es el último capítulo. Es algo triste... y traumado, además --. Pero, quizás, les guste. Les agradezco mucho por haberme acompañado hasta acá.

-------------------------------

Dolor Nocturno 

-------------------------------

**Capítulo 3**: _Descubrimiento_

-------------------------------****

Horo Horo está aún recostado en el suelo, incómodo, mirándome sorprendido y extrañado. Pero eso no me importa.

Lo que me importa es que Len me mira de la misma manera.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –Me grita, mientras yo doy un paso atrás, asustado de mis propias acciones, sin entender qué hice o por qué.

-Yo... yo...

-¡Lyserg, no lo puedo creer! –Vuelve a gritar.

-Pe--pero, ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Lyserg? –Pregunta Horo Horo, tartamudeando.

Me quedo observando el suelo, con los ojos hinchados, soltando las primeras lágrimas, al fin. Trato de darle sentido al comportamiento de Len y al mío, pero no puedo.

Entonces él se pone de pie y, agarrándome por los hombros con suavidad, me interroga:

-Lyserg, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso alguien está manipulándote? –Recorre con sus ojos la habitación. -¿Hay algún otro Shamán cerca? ¿Qué sucede, Lyserg...?

Y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta. Oigo su voz y no la reconozco. No, no es la misma voz melosa que susurra en mi oído, no es la misma voz que me desea. No es la misma voz que me **necesita**.

-Len... –Murmuro. –Yo... pensé que teníamos algo.

Me suelta de golpe y en su rostro veo una expresión alterada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Dice, elevando el tono nuevamente.

Horo Horo hace eco de la frase. Me pongo nervioso. Mis manos empiezan a jugar con el borde de mi camisa. El aire parece enrarecerse.

-Pensé que... Todas las veces que estuvimos... juntos, Len, estuvimos juntos, y yo pensé...

Ambos me contemplan desencajados. Recuerdo sus manos en mi cintura, en mis caderas, en todo mi cuerpo, y siento miedo. Miedo a que _nunca hayan estado all_.

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Lyserg. Creo que te volviste loco. Ya le había dicho yo a Yoh que eras muy raro. No sé qué querés decir con que "estuvimos juntos", pero yo no me acuerdo nada de eso.

Mis pupilas se empequeñecen. Dios mío. _Dios mío_.

-Lyserg... no sé porqué me golpeaste. –Habla Horo Horo, incorporándose. –Pero yo no quiero pelear con vos. Estoy seguro que sea lo que sea lo que te molesta podemos resolverlo hablando.

Lentamente, voy bajando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, acurrucándome contra mis piernas.

-Lyserg... mi querido Lyserg... –Pronuncio, tratando de imitar la voz de mis sueños.

Horo Horo no sabe qué está pasando, pero no está molesto. Es Len quien está enfadado conmigo. Se siente avergonzado de que lo hayan visto en esa situación tan comprometedora. Y se siente avergonzado de que alguien como yo haya dicho lo que dije, que alguien como yo...

-¡¿Estuviste teniendo fantasías conmigo?! –Exclama, fuera de sí, dándose cuenta al fin de qué está sucediendo.

Y es así, escuchando sus palabras, que me doy cuenta yo también.

El resto de ese día es muy embarazoso. Ando con la mirada baja hacia todos lados. Me turba pensar hasta qué punto he sufrido durante mi vida, hasta qué punto estoy acostumbrado a ese sufrimiento, que incluso estando recluido en mi imaginación, el amor me duele.

Decido irme, irme lejos. No soportaría ver su rostro otra vez. Por eso, me acerco a los Soldados X. Yoh –mi buen Yoh, tan dulce siempre conmigo, a pesar de todo- piensa que es por Hao y prefiero que sea así. No quiero que me vea huir.

El último día, Len me dice: Adiós.

Así caba mi fantasía. Mi dolor nocturno.

**Fin**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: Muchas gracias a La Llama y a Leto's Night por sus reviews. Lamento no haber hecho otro lemon, sé que algunos lo esperaban con ansias, pero creo que no hubiera cuadrado con el argumento. Me han dicho cosas muy bonitas, realmente me hacen sentir bien. Espero no haberles desilucionado con este final tan extraño. Cuando lo comencé tenía pensado otro final, a decir verdad, pero luego me lo olvidé UU... y se me ocurrió este y me gustó la idea. Como dije, Lyserg me late a tipo traumado --. La Llama, ahora entenderás supongo porqué hizo lo que hizo, en realidad él era el que estaba enamorado, y sentía celos. Se lo había inventado todo. O no, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Len sólo disimuló bien, porque le convenía. Eso lo dejo a criterio de ustedes. No hice aparecer otros personajes porque el argumento ya estaba hecho, pero es cierto que es linda la idea de las violaciones OoO... qué vergüenza yo diciendo esto... cielos... Además, Hao es una ternura . En fin, les agradezco a todos, y, oh! Echenle un vistazo a mis otros fics, especialmente al de Megami Kouhosei porque nadie ha dejado review aún UU y no sé si lo harán alguna vez... Saludos a todos!! Y muchas gracias otra vez!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**


End file.
